Magician meets Magician
by MoonLite1
Summary: okay, this is my first fic, so please don't flame at me. anyways, i hope that you enjoy this story. If you have any ideas, tell me. I will add more later when I'm not in my usual writer's block. Enjoy and don'y forget R&R!


Magician meets Magician  
  
by Moonlite  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yugi-oh, though I wish I did. And if I did, weellllllll....that's another story. Don't forget 2 R&R! =^ . ^= ttfn  
  
Avon's POV  
  
I sighed, playing with my soft blue hair. Someone would find me soon and want to duel me since I am a very good duelist. I have beaten four people already since I got on this boat. I didn't come here for the prize money, though; I knew Duelist Yugi would come.( you see, I'm a fan of him)but if I won, I'll take the prize money anyway; there's no use wasting good money. Especially when it's a lot.  
  
I took my deck and looked through it. Rogue Doll, Enchanted Mermaid and, my personal favorite, Female Dark Magician (aka Dark Sorceress). I started running down the deck until..  
  
*Thunk*  
  
"oww..."  
  
"what the.? Oh, I'm sorry!"  
  
I looked up and saw a short little boy with red and blond hair sitting in the floor. I saw a gold puzzle tied around his neck. ( where the heck did he get that? looks expensive..)  
  
" Hi, I'm yugi mo-"  
  
(0.o)"What did you say?!" he's Yugi??? THE yugi? but he's so short! I watched him with wonder.  
  
"oops your cards fell out.."  
  
"aack! my cards! *ahem*, anyway I'm Avon Umako. I heard of you, yugi. you're the guy that beat Seto Kaiba! And...what's with the face?"  
  
"how..?"  
  
"ohh.. I don't miss much. I'm a fan! I know about your dark magician and celtic guardian and your exo-"  
  
"Shush! anyway here's your cards.." he said, as he jumped up and quickly covered my mouth.  
  
"Thanx.."  
  
Little did I know that my magician was misplaced in his deck.  
  
"gotta go, Avon. My friends are gonna be looking for me."  
  
"Bye, Yugi! See you later," * * * * * * **** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * ** * * *  
  
(F)Dark Magician's POV Where am I? Surely I'm not in someone's deck! But if I was in Miss Avon's deck and not somewhere else, then where is Harpy Lady or Mystical Elf?  
  
The answer came to me: I'm lost.  
  
"Hey! Who are you? One of Dork Magician's tomboy wannabe fans?"  
  
I turned around to see a Summoned Skull. A very arrogant, irritated, immature, and more importantly RUDE, Summoned Skull to be more precise.  
  
"Hey! Who you calling tomboy wannabe, Skull-head?!"  
  
"who you calling Skull-head, Dork-in-drag?" he taunted.  
  
I gasped. "you baka! i'm a girl, darnit!"  
  
"then you're a trespasser in these parts, missy. better come with me if you don't want your butt kicked by yours truly," he said, reaching for me.  
  
i backed away. "Don't touch me, you arrogant fool! Dark Wave Attack!"  
  
I knew better than to kill him so I put enough to knock 'em out.  
  
"Hey! Who are you?" said another voice.  
  
i whirled around. "What the--?! Is this an ambush?! Get out of my way before I knock you! Dark Wave Attack!!" I cried, holding my staff.  
  
My attack bounced off. Then I saw a male Dark Magician. A very powerful one, too. I saw his eyes widen with disbelief and shock.  
  
"What?!?! A FEMALE Dark Magician! Celtic, come here! You won't believe this," he hollered to a Celtic Guardian, who was running to him..  
  
"Huh? What is it, Dark?" then noticing me, he let out a loud voice,  
  
"WHAT IN THE NAME OF THE GODS IS HAPPENING HERE?!?!"  
  
"Hey! If this is a reunion, I'm outta here!" I snapped, frusterated with arrogance. Who were these people?!  
  
I ran, suddenly scared. I'm lost and without Miss Avon or Enchanted Mermaid. If I'm in someone's deck, WHOSE IS IT??  
  
Suddenly tired, I sat on a nearby rock. Tears reached my eyes and fell, wetting my boot.  
  
What?? Am I crying?! Better wipe them away before someone sees me.  
  
"Hey," a voice called out.  
  
"AACK!! What do YOU want?! Leave me alone!" I said, struggling only to see Dark's hand on my arm. "Dark Wa-"  
  
"Stop it!" interrupted Dark. "I just came here for some questions."  
  
"What do you need to know? I 'm THE Female Dark Magician, and apparently, LOST. I don't know where is Miss Avon is or my friends either. I'm in heck- who-knows deck withOUT A CLUE !!" I started screaming to punctuate everything I said. Then, in a calmer voice, i continued, "Is that better?"  
  
"uhh..well.." to me, he seemed blown away.  
  
i stood up. "I'm going!" i declared.  
  
"Hey! Wait! You could stay with us."  
  
"huh? stay with you and that Summoned Skull-head?! As if! Over my dead body!" I snorted.  
  
". . ."  
  
"Are you kidding, Dark Magician?" i said, taking a deep breath after that out burst. "I'd rather sleep with Anatsu!"  
  
"heh.."  
  
"What was that?" i asked, not turning my back.  
  
"I didn't say anything nothing!" Dark protested.  
  
"Then who was it?"  
  
"Look for yourself." was his reply.  
  
I turned around to see Celtic Guardian.  
  
"Really, people. Is this an ambush?" I said, turning to Dark. I was REALLY getting annoyed.  
  
"Dark's right, whoever-you-are, "  
  
"Dark Sorceress or Magic. Take your pick."  
  
"Right, Magic. Whatever. Why don't you sleep with us? You can sleep with Mystical Elf."  
  
"Hmph. Fine, just make sure Skull-head doesn't touch me or I'll.. I'll.. I'll teach him a lesson!" I spat.  
  
"Not really, Magic. As you can see, he's in our council," sighed Dark. Celtic nodded.  
  
". . . . . Are you kidding me? Doesn't seem likely, though. I mean, honestly Dark."  
  
"Nope. Sad to say, but he is."  
  
(0.o)" WHAT?!?!?!"  
  
Dark looked at Celtic.  
  
"Oh boy." * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * * * * * ** * * * *** * * Avon's POV  
  
I panicked. I could feel myself sweating as I look through my cards. Enchanted Mermaid, Rogue Doll....No ! !She isn't there! Where was she? I can't find her!! Where WAS Dark Sorceress?!?!  
  
Calm down, Avon. I thought, taking deep breaths. Where was the last place I was before I lost her? hmmm...  
  
The deck! Yugi! Maybe when I bumped into him, my cards scattered and maybe he picked her up and put her into his deck by accident! I have to find him !  
  
But where do I look? * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mystical's POV  
  
I heard Celtic come through the door. I ran toward him, my satin dress flowing behind me. I could feel my blush rise.  
  
"Celtic your back!" I called to him.  
  
"Hi, Mystic." He smiled at me.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"Yes, I need you to share your room for someone."  
  
Share my room for who? I looked at him, puzzled.  
  
"For who?"  
  
"For her." He said, jerking his thumb at a girl in Dark's clothes. Her eyes went to me. I saw her hand reach out.  
  
"Hello, Mystical Elf. You look very pretty.. for anyone in particular? I'm Dark Sorceress or the Female Dark Magician. My friends call me Magic. Are you my friend?" she said smiling.  
  
"I'm called Mystic. Are YOU my friend?" I laughed.  
  
"I guess that makes both of us!" * * * *** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Magic's POV  
  
This Mystic is funny, I thought. But the way she speaks to Celtic. . . . . . Ohhh, I see now.  
  
I was grinning slyly. She likes Celtic! Whoooooo....(It doesn't take me long to notice these kinda things. . . . . .)  
  
I caught her eyes and saw her blush rise. I smiled, then giggled. She has a crush on him!  
  
On Celtic!  
  
Celtic was good enough, but really! She has funny crushes! I was so absorbed into my thoughts that I didn't notice them staring at me until a guy named Gaia came in. His reaction wasn't very different either from Celtic's when he first met me.  
  
"WHAT IN THE GODS' NAME IS HAPPENING?!?!? HAS THE WORLD GONE MAD?!?! I THINK I JUST SAW A FEMALE DARK MAGICIAN !!!" he cried, stopping in his tracks.  
  
"Hello, Gaia. Celtic's reaction wasn't very different either when I saw her." smirked Dark.  
  
Turning his head to me, he said, "He's Gaia. Gaia, she's the Female Dark Magician, or Magic."  
  
"Hello,"  
  
"Are you sure this isn't a joke, Dark? She could be just wanna your wannabe fans."  
  
"Don't worry, Gaia. She's what she is. Check out Skull-head."  
  
As if on cue 'Skull-head' came in, dazed, but still the same. It wasn't long before he noticed who's staying in full house.  
  
"WHAAATTTT! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !YOU'RE LETTING HER STAY HERE?!?!?!?! DO YOU KNOW WHAT SHE DID TO ME?!?!?!?! SHE LET OUT A DARK ATTACK ON ME, THAT'S WHAT! ! ! ! ! ! ! !" he roared.  
  
"You got his bad side, didn't you ?"asked Celtic.  
  
"Uhhhh. . . . I guess you can say that." I shrugged. Who would care for him? Wait, don't tell me. His fans would; IF he has any. (Does he?)  
  
". . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * * * * **** * **  
  
Is This the End??  
  
Avon's POV  
  
Where to look, where to look. . . . Where, HOW, will I find him? Ugghh. . . . Thinking, I HATE thinking! Hey a worker! I'll ask him.  
  
"Hey, do you know the name of Yugi?" I asked, panting.  
  
"Yes, Room 458 two blocks, up take right stairs, take a right, and go left until you see it. You can't miss it."  
  
"Thank you," I said, running up the stairs. Finally I saw Room 458. Thank you, Kami-sama!  
  
*Knock, knock*  
  
"Hey Yugi, I think it's for ya again," said a voice.  
  
"Then I'll go get it. Thanks Joey," said a sarcastic voice.  
  
"You're so lazy, Joey!" said a girl's voice. "Do I have to tell you that for all eternity?"  
  
"Only a thousand times, Tea." said another voice.  
  
I heard of them! I thought, There's Joey, the stupid-looking guy; Tristan, the pencil-top haired-dude; and his bestfriend; and Tea, which to my personel opinion besides Yugi, the sophisticated one.  
  
"Hi, Avon!" said Yugi brightly.  
  
"Hey Yugi, I came here for a special reason. One of my- my only strongest card is in that deck." I said, pointing at the deck on the coffee table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Magic's POV  
  
I felt a very familiar presense outside. It felt just like Miss Avon. But she- that's not true. I knew Avon would go anywhere. But it feels so possible that she can be nearby. .  
  
Mystic's POV Something could be wrong with Magic. Over the past few days I gained my peace with Magic. You can't say it's friendship, though.  
  
She's the smirking-teasing-snickering kind, like Dark. But you can't say she's as bad or worser than Skull-head.  
  
But Magic has been nice too, most of the time. She had the ability to ward Skull-Head away, which was very helpful.  
  
Avon's POV  
  
"Yugi, I'm telling you! My prized Female Dark Magician is in your deck!"  
  
"No way, Yugi! It could be a trick!" said Joey.  
  
I looked at him. "What would he do with YOUR opinion!" I yelled. "You're just a baka with bad breath!"  
  
"Wait Joey," Yugi said. "I heard of it. It's a very strong card. It can win over almost any card. It's like my Dark Magician except it's a girl."  
  
I nodded. "Exactly. I just beat four people with it."  
  
0.o "Four?! That's a strong card!" said Tea. "Yeah, I know." * * * * * * * * * * * ** * * *  
  
Magic's POV  
  
She's here, she really is here! But how?  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Moonlite: =^ . ^= Hi, it's me! the one and only authoress of this whole story! I hope you like it!  
  
Nasami (my muse):Yeah, R&R! 


End file.
